【羡澄】莲衣褪尽
by Jamie1945
Summary: *拆了主cp，极其政治不正确，求不能吃的不要点进来，也求大家不要举报 *忘羡不是道侣的au *只是一辆小破车，肉很柴


【车】莲衣褪尽

从幻境出来之后，魏无羡便满面苍白，魂不守舍。他背着昏迷的过去的江澄，死不肯撒手，目光如同茫茫的暴风雪，是一片动摇着的混乱空白。

蓝湛已经十三年没有见过这样的魏无羡了—上一次见到，还是血洗不夜天。魏无羡背着江澄一路往山下走，一反常态的沉默，什么都不说。蓝湛无从猜测他在方才的幻境里看见了什么—"假作真时真亦假，"那幻兽如是说，轻轻舔了舔自己带血的獠牙，"夷陵老祖，你就想不想看看，你师弟最怕让你知道的秘密么？"

于是蓝湛的眼前骤然陷入黑暗。待他重见光明，却已被推到了洞穴之外，魏婴倚在树根边上，手上淌着幻兽荧蓝的血，怀里护着昏睡的江澄。蓝湛心头一凛，被魏无羡那乌沉无光、仿佛与世界隔离的目光震在当场。

那样久违的、无言的维护的姿态，再度出现在了魏无羡与江澄之间。蓝湛眉头一紧，觉出十二万分的刺眼，几乎以为自己梦回十数年前。可是怎么可能呢？那么多年了，他们已经恩仇两断，形同陌路，魏婴怎么可能还这般维护这个人？这个人究竟有什么好，配得上魏婴这般亲近？

在方才的幻境中，究竟发生了什么？

蓝忘机如鲠在喉，想要问清来龙去脉，却忽的接到蓝家传信。烟花在天空中轰然炸开，如同一个不祥的信号，蓝忘机只得匆匆离去，把二人留在小镇的客栈。

夜幕沉了下来，像洇开的墨水化开的雪。魏婴掌起一盏孤灯，房间里只有烛火静静燃烧的声音。江澄睡在床上，像是彻彻底底地沉睡下去，面色白得安静，连眉眼间常有的戾气都消失得无影无踪。魏无羡坐在床边定定地凝视着他，这才忽然发现，自重生以来，他还从来不曾这样好好地看过江澄。

他这两辈子，过得那么匆匆，由生到死，向死而生，叫他几乎不敢这般看着他血淋淋的前半生。

他曾以为时间可以冲淡一切，可那么多年了，江澄却仿佛凝固在十三年前的那一刻，从未改变，不曾放下，不曾变得更好，不曾愈合—他把自己变成一道活生生的伤口，只是更深了，更瘦了，更尖锐地伤害别人又伤害自己，用一道道的鞭痕提醒自己不要忘却。

那道横贯在江澄胸口的戒鞭伤痕，不咎于对魏婴最深的鞭挞与嘲讽。

这是替谁挨的戒鞭，替谁失的金丹呀。

看上去那么、那么的疼。

即使填上了一颗金丹，也填不平如此的沟壑。

可笑他魏婴活了两辈子，却直到今日才知道，他自以为是的牺牲，本来就是他该还的因果—那么他难以放下的骄傲，究竟又算是什么东西？他凭什么对江澄说"还"，凭什么还给江家，又凭什么对江澄说"都过去了"？

光是想起江氏祠堂中的那一夜，他就止不住地感到双手忍不住的颤抖。太荒唐了，太荒唐了，他怎么说得出那样的话呢？江澄听得他说的混帐话，又想了些什么呢？那时在观音庙里，江澄为什么…为什么不告诉他？为什么不干脆打他一顿，为什么不干脆抽他几百鞭？

他都哭成那样了啊。

他从小那么那么高傲，该有多伤心，才会哭成这样。

魏婴从前只弄哭过江澄两回：一次是江澄的小奶狗被送走，一次是他十四岁的时候一不小心把自己作成重伤，江澄趴在他的床边偷偷哭，还不想让他知道。

可你凭什么不让我知道？魏无羡想伸出手来轻轻摸摸他的头发，却又凝固在半空。

江澄，你凭什么不告诉我？！

他感觉自己的眼眶烫得仿佛在被灼烧，连同一整个头颅里都燃烧着绵延的幽火，由前世烧到今生。说不清是孤愤还是悲伤，也说不清是对着自己还是对着他，魏婴攥紧了沉睡中江澄的手贴在额前，像是试图抓住洪流中的最后一根稻草，努力地握住他另一半孑然漂泊的灵魂。

莲花坞的荷花开得连天碧，少年魏无羡陡然破水而出，抓着一把荷花趴在船尾，像条机敏灵动的鱼："喂，江澄—你看，今年的花骨朵怎么都这么大，长得这么好啊！"

"有什么可惊讶的？"一片紫色衣角落在船尾，少年江澄一挑眉毛，眉眼秀丽明亮得有如魏无羡手里含露的花苞，"你是没见过么，去年不也这么大？"

魏无羡道："去年哪有那么大的？江澄你是不是瞎啊！这花开得这么大，到时候结出来的莲蓬和莲子肯定也大，师姐肯定欢喜。"

"大你个球！"江澄嘲讽道，"花都被你摘了，哪里有莲子可结？"

"世上无难事，只怕有心人。"魏婴笑嘻嘻地伸出手来，"好师弟，拉我一把呗？"

"谁是你师弟。"江澄语气嫌弃，笑容却分明从江澄的眼睛里绽开来，宛如夏花初开。他伸出手来把魏婴拉上船，小舟摇摇晃晃，魏婴一身湿淋淋的水就往他身上挂，气得江澄破口大骂："魏婴你是不是不想活了！你的灵力是被狗吃了吗？"

魏无羡懒洋洋又美滋滋，贴着他的背，十分不要脸道："是啊，就是被狗吃了—看在师兄我那么可怜的份上，师弟你不帮我烘干个衣服么？"

"烘你个头！"江澄手腕一转，灵力一催便要挣开他的禁锢。魏婴脸色都不带变一下的，笑嘻嘻地一抬手，眨眼与他过起招来。二人师出同门，又自幼共同长大，对彼此的套路都熟过了头，打闹也直如嬉戏—魏婴天赋极高，最知道怎么治这个小师弟，他逮着空使坏掐了一把江澄腰上的软肉，一顺溜便把人卡在了自己身下。

小船在水波间摇曳晃动，高高的荷叶如伞盖般在头顶合拢，只投下一片翠色的隐秘的阴影。

江澄被他闹得湿淋淋的，眼角发红，恼羞成怒："你闹够了没有？"

魏无羡却伸手拨开他额头上湿透了的乌黑发丝与雪白额头，忽然笑了："江澄，你还是笑着好看。

江澄一皱眉，嫣红的嘴唇一张一合："—"

魏无羡忽然醒了。江澄倚在床边，语气不善地问："…你哭什么？"

他眨了一眨眼睛，慢慢回过神来，看见客栈里这仅存的一点烛火。夜色已深，凉意沁骨，梦境里的长夏只化作了冬日的寒冷，顺着水痕贴在脸上。魏婴倏得一抬眼，江澄的面容仿佛要与梦中重叠—还是那副细眉杏目，眉目依稀，可那夏日一般的笑容，却连一点影子都瞧不见了。

十三年的时间，岁月竟把他逼成了这样。

也不知江澄何时醒的，倚在床架上不知看他睡了多久，只披着一层雪白单衣，面色比他的衣服更薄。魏婴直起身来，只低声道："你醒了。"

"早醒了，"江澄面无血色，却仍然反唇相讥，"看你没出息地一边做梦一边哭—怎么，梦到什么好事了？"

"…只是一些过去的事。"魏无羡道。

江澄一声冷冷嗤笑，继而扭开了脸："是谁说'过去的事情都过去了'的？这话是被狗吃了么，魏无羡，你现在哭给谁看？"

魏婴面色变幻，目光乌沉沉地凝视着他，想要凝起一个扭曲的表情却失败了。他咬紧了牙，坐在江澄的床边，忽然轻声开口："为什么不告诉我？"

"什么？"江澄一愣，旋即皱眉，"你指什么？"

魏婴盯着他："江澄，你真的不知道我在说什么吗？"

江澄与他对视，面色中仅剩的那一点血色也慢慢褪了下去，他紧紧地抿着唇，冷硬道："我不知道你在说什么。我要休息了，魏无羡你出去。"

"出去？"魏无羡一声低笑，说不出的自嘲与凄厉，忽然欺身上前，扣住江澄的手腕，"在这件事情说清楚之前，咱们谁都别想脱身。江澄，你告诉我，你当初究竟为什么跑回莲花坞？"

"…"

"你的金丹究竟为谁所化？"

"…"

魏婴终于流下泪来，字字句句咬牙泣血："那么久了，你凭什么不告诉我？"

"你又凭什么，当初不告诉我？"江澄仿佛活了回来，像是一尊一戳就破的纸人收拢回魂魄，别开了苍白的脸。

魏无羡捧住他的脸，逼他转过头来，直面自己："江澄...事到如今，你还要逞强？"

"逞强？"江澄终于对上他的双眸，惨然一笑，目光如同刀尖带血，"当初是你要走的，魏婴。你要自由，我便给你自由。"

"自由？"魏婴忽然笑起来，一边哭，一边笑。他把额头贴上江澄的额头，两双瞳仁在咫尺之间对视。太近了，江澄忽然没由来地感到心慌，他几乎能看见魏婴眼中隐约酝酿着的疯狂，如同急风骤雨暗藏在翻滚的雨云。"你干什么?"他刚想要开口问，却没能问出口。

因为魏婴忽然贴上来吻住了他，像动物那样野蛮而无章，几乎叫人的灵魂都跟着一同疼痛起来。

江澄重伤未愈，毫无反抗的余地，他挣扎着却只能被卷入风暴的漩涡。太久太久他们不曾有过这样亲密的接触，这样近在咫尺的气息。他想念了那么多年的味道就在他的唇舌间，即使带着血与铁的腥气，也依旧熟悉刻骨，叫他灵魂里燃起一堆火焰。他有一瞬的沉醉与迷惘，然而疯狂过后，他理智回笼，却忽然感到害怕。

"你干什么？你疯了吗？！"江澄抓着魏婴胸口的衣服，不住喘息，深深地皱眉，"蓝湛被你放到哪里去了？！"

"你还有空想别人？"魏婴咬住他的脖子，声音里仍旧残留着一丝哭腔，却咬出一股又深又狠的恨意，逼得江澄仰起脖子嘶痛起来，"我的好师弟，你还有空想别人？"

江澄在一片昏沉的骤雨中挣扎："魏婴你—放手！你他妈—你他妈把我当成什么人！"

魏婴制住他挣扎的手，一个吻咬在他的耳垂，声音又狠又轻软："你是江澄，你是我的前世今生。"

被握住茎身摩擦的时候，江澄几乎一下子就仰起了脖子。刺激来得太过，魏婴顺势咬住他的喉结毫无章法地舔吻，急促的呼吸扑下来，把二人的皮肤都蒸得泛红。

"魏婴你—！"江澄只呻吟了一声，就在魏婴的手里溃不成军。魏无羡一挑眉毛，目光中全是奔流的欲望："嗯？你不会没做过吧？"

"谁、谁他妈没做过！"江澄断断续续地喘息，下身却被那双手玩弄得几乎想要收拢双腿。那双持过随便、执过陈情的手说不出的灵巧，也不知是看过多少春宫，才有这样勾人的心机。可魏婴却卡着他尚且虚脱的膝盖，向他一歪脑袋，坏心眼地一勾嘴角："咦，没想到师弟和男人做过啊？"

江澄一瞬间气红了脸："谁他妈，谁他妈—唔！"

魏婴十分得意地卡着铃口，堵着那小口，慢条斯理地低在江澄耳边："我也没有啊。"

江澄被他堵得眼前几乎发白，欲望的洪流在他的身体里沸腾翻滚，几乎被逼得红了眼，要开口骂人："操，魏婴你—"。话音一出，却不得不被磨出千转百回的软，消没在一袅难耐的喘息里。十三年的孑然一身，他已太久太久不曾如此放纵情欲，不曾尝过这样的温暖，只要一颗火星，就足够令他飞蛾扑火。

自少年时代开始，放纵魏无羡已经是他的本能，纵使隔绝了十三年，也不曾从骨子里磨去。更何况欢愉已然淹没他的一切，如同洪流一般冲毁他用十三年构建起的冰冷世界，他不再思考，只知迎接。怎么样都好，江澄不在乎，只要魏婴能回到江家，回到他的身边，是师兄也好，是床伴也好，是仇人也好，是情人也好—怎么样都可以，只要他回来。

管什么断袖不断袖呢，这个念头甚至没有一分一秒出现在江澄的脑海里，反正他连头都可以断。去他妈的蓝湛，去他妈的宗族。什么都不重要，他们混乱地渴切地纠缠在一起，坦诚相见，再没有一丝一毫的隐瞒。

再也没有秘密，再也没有隔阂。

魏婴衔住他的唇，手上逗弄的捋过江澄的前端，把江澄的混乱的呻吟都吞进唇齿之间："别急。"

一层水雾浮在江澄的眼睛里，江澄找回急促的呼吸，恨得想咬人："我去你妈的别急—"

"唉，都说了嘛—"魏婴陡然手里重重一捋，咬住江澄受惊的肩膀，"—别急呀，江澄。"

高潮过后的失神里，江澄花了好一会儿，才感受到魏婴的手指在自己的腰上划过的湿迹。他模模糊糊地看见帐外的红烛，声音有些沙："干什么呢…"

魏婴舔了舔指尖的白色精／液，笑了："准备工作。"

"什么准备？"江澄隐隐感受到灵气流动以及身体里微妙的变化，隐隐不安。

魏婴压下一串细碎的安抚的吻，下一刻，手指果断地探进了他柔软湿润的后穴："你看不出来么？"

江澄整个人几乎几乎跳起来，惊得便要合腿，魏婴一把捞起他的腿往上折，忽然意味深长起来："咦，原来江澄你真的不知道怎么做啊…"

"…"

"你知道这个扩张专用的法诀吗？"魏婴笑着拦住他的腰，与他额头相抵，另一只手向里探索着这具青涩的身体，"叫春水诀，当年怀桑给我看的春宫里时常用来着，看来我记的没错。"

"…..你们…..你…"江澄连声音都在颤抖。

魏婴坚定地一寸一寸把自己推进去，卡着江澄的腰，深深操到最深的地方，俯下身去，轻轻笑语："来，叫师兄。"

江澄已经彻底失去语言能力了。他仅剩的语言只有各种毫无意义的呻吟，"操"，以及停不下来的"魏婴"。他用力揽着魏无羡的脖子，想要贴得再紧一些，被干得狠了的时候，便一口咬住魏婴的肩膀。

魏无羡还以一次更深的冲刺，撞得人头晕目眩，深得几乎令他感到生疼。那么紧密那么无间的结合，柔软高热的内壁贴着那根粗长的东西，一丝缝隙也没有，交合之间带出湿润的春水。疼一些也无妨—反正他们已经疼了那么久，从前世到今生，彼此割伤，借这痛楚割出彼此灵魂的形状。那样才更刻骨，更销魂，能把彼此魂魄的形状都烙进身体的回忆。江澄已经不敢相信纯粹的欢愉—似乎只有伴随着苦楚，才有可能换回片刻如烛光般转瞬即逝的温暖。

他失去得太多了，他们都失去得太多，连这片刻的亲昵交缠，都仿佛前世的梦。

魏无羡抽送着，俯下身来，亲吻江澄胸口横贯的戒鞭伤疤。"疼么？"他问。

"….疼。"江澄喘息许久，终于咬着他的肩膀漏住半个字。他仰起脖子，泪水顺着他情欲蒸熏的侧颈悄然滑落。

"不会再有了。"魏婴揽着他后颈一把乌黑的发丝，与他额头相抵。他低声说，像一句朴实无华的誓言。

江澄没有说话。烛火忽得爆出一朵灯花，在抽送的淫靡水声之中显得格外清晰。抵达高潮前的最后一刻，魏婴伸手拨开他额头上湿透了的乌黑发丝与雪白额头："江澄，你还是笑着好看。"

江澄没有说话，只是吻住了他。

第二天醒来的时候，江澄花了好久才发现，自己竟然已经回到了莲花坞。掀开被子一看，衣衫干净，身体清爽，除了腰酸之外，收拾得清清爽爽。他愣了片刻，怎么也想不到魏婴究竟是怎么把他运回来，又是怎么进的莲花坞大门。

这念头一动，他便不自觉地想起昨夜，半晌，捂住了脸。

"莲心。"他开口呼唤自己的贴身侍女。

"诶，来啦！"没想到进来的却是魏无羡，一身旧衣，手里端着一碗粥，笑吟吟地走到床边，"醒啦？"

江澄看着一身紫衣的魏无羡，许久不曾回过神来，张了张嘴，半晌才开口："…这衣服小了。"

"我也觉得，不过先凑合着穿了。"魏无羡不以为意，"饿不饿，喝不先喝粥？"

"…你做的？"

"是啊，怎么了？嫌弃你师兄的手艺？"

"不喝。"

"哦，你不喝我喝。我骗你的，其实是莲心做的百合粥。"

"…魏无羡！"

"你别说，这么多年不见，莲心这丫头手艺见长啊…"

"…魏无羡，你他妈究竟是怎么把我带回来的！"

"山人自有妙计。"魏无羡得意地一笑，并不作答。

江澄眼看要炸。魏无羡俯下身来，忽然轻轻叹了口气："好啦江澄，我向你保证没人看见，也不会有人说什么。少操心一点好不好？你再皱眉就要变成蓝启仁那个老头子啦。"

"…"

"不用想那么多，"魏婴低声道，"我在这儿呢。"

江澄忽然觉得眼睛发烫。大概是因为粥的雾气，大概是因为魏婴是个傻逼。

fin.


End file.
